A Demon's Realm
by ShuuAkuma
Summary: Born into nothing, Naruto was always alone.His past made him the person he became, hidden behind the façade of a boy void of all emotions. Now the blonde is an experienced shinobi, but is ordered around by a less than respectable authority. Forced to join the rookie Genin's, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Naruto faces a journey that delves deeply into his hidden past and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am ShuuAkuma (I usually go by Shuu).  
This is just a quick run-down of this story~**

**First of all, in this story I have edited Naruto's background slightly, so don't presume anything. I won't be revealing his new background straight away, but yes, he is already a shinobi in this FF.  
Carrying on from this, since his background has changed I have given him a suitable personality to match this, so he will not be the usual Naruto people know (And possibly adore).**

**Apart from that, Please read and rate this story. I suppose the first chapter is more of an introduction than anything, just giving you the basic idea of the story, so make sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

* * *

You could say it was like any other a gentle breeze sweeping through the trees, eventually managing to reach the large village encased in the greenery. Thanks to the tree's, you could say the village had always been safe from any naturally strong winds, but it had always been the home grown winds that hit the hardest. The sun sat steadily in the centre of the sky to mark the middle of the day, 12 o'clock, It's fiery yellow rays pounding down on the Shinobi village. Most were outside, civilian and shinobi alike, after all they both were human and could interact were needed, the civilians trusting the shinobi to keep them safe whilst the shinobi trusted the civilians to keep the village a prosperous place. It worked both ways, something most of the inhabitants would gloat about if meeting any foreigners.  
Unfortunately, for one particular boy the day wasn't going as great as the sun suggested it should have been. Not that he was much of a fan of such a bright existence anyway.

A blonde haired shinobi, no older than the age of 11, stood in the centre of a large room. The room was fitted with black out blinds - To the boys advantage - preventing the outside sun to leak into the inside world that resided inside the room. It was in the corner of the room where a much older man sat, a rather frail looking build topped with a lack of hair really did not inspire the young shinobi's respect for the man.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, I think you know why you are here" The old man spoke, he was quiet with a drowsy voice.  
"Hokage-Sama, I do not believe you would have called me here if you did not want to tell me yourself" The boy, Naruto, replied sincerely.  
The old-looking Hokage closed his hands together, his fingers weaving in and out one another leaving him looking as if he were in prayer,  
"That would be correct." The Hokage stated, watching the boy carefully, his eyes tracing the outline of his spiked hair, "I feel it is time for you to join people of your own age. You can stay with Kakashi, however two new Genin will be joining your squad."  
"Is this what you requested me for?" The blonde asked in reply.  
"Yes, Naruto. From tomorrow you will be place with two Genin, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Along with Kakashi Hatake as the Jonin. I have high hopes for this squad so do not let me down." The old man gave a nod to the young shinobi, lifting a hand to dismiss the blonde ninja from his office.

Exiting the office, he re-emerged struck by the suns full force. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes, protecting his assets from the harsh rays that threatened him. His spare hand ran through the blonde spikes as his facade left him, being stuck with two rookies? It wasn't exactly the perfect scenario for the blonde. It was true, Naruto himself had been stuck as a Genin for all these years since his graduation at the age of 6, but his academy life wasn't as simple as others had been. Then the occurrences following his first year as a shinobi of Konohagakure made the Hokage overly cautious about allowing him to interact with other Villages whilst not under supervision, which would have been unavoidable if he partook in the Chunin exams. Despite that, most of the village knew of Naruto's skill. If in the situation to blonde would easily knock out a Chunin, and even the masked Kakashi would hesitant to stand up to the kid. Ah well, the Genin knew there was nothing he could do about it, complaining would just anger the old man, plus the fact a complaint certainly wouldn't leave Naruto in his good books.

Thinking of the devil, a certain masked man made an appearance to the blonde. Naruto had just reached Ichiraku's, albeit the boy was in possession of a lot of money from his missions the ramen bar was one of the only places he could actually buy any food. As a matter of fact, it probably was the single shop he was actually allowed to enter, not that he had tried for a while to enter other shops, after all it had become a waste of time for him. The silver haired Jonin passed some money over to Teuchi, Ichiraku's owner.  
"The usual, times 2" He spoke with lazy eyes before said eyes turned to the young shinobi who placed himself on the stool next to Kakashi. "Ah, Naruto, I expect you heard about tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. The old man called me in. Some girl and an Uchiha? You have your work cut out for you, Kakashi-san"  
"He is Itachi's brother you know" Kakashi pointed out as the ramen arrived, two bowls of miso ramen. He pushed one of the two bowls over to the younger shinobi. "Still, I'm not interested in a rookie. But first we will have to see if they manage tomorrow's test"  
"That test?" The blonde enquired before his attention was half taken by the bowl of ramen.  
"If they can't complete such trivial tasks, I will send them straight back to the academy."  
Naruto was sure the Jonin was smirking under the mask, but he never could really tell with him. Naruto didn't really mind though, Kakashi was someone he could get along with easily unlike most others. The one thing that did slightly spike the boys curiosity was the man's mask, although Naruto would never be caught alive admitting that.  
Finishing his ramen, Naruto pushed the bowl forwards towards Teuchi, swivelling round to allow himself room to climb off the stool. He began to exit the ramen bar, holding the curtain type cover up and being half way out before turning back.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Usual place, usual time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to update, but on the plus side a certain Uchiha will be introduced in this chapter. **

**I've literally just wrote this now, at 1am, so apologies about it being a little plain.  
I plan to make the next chapter more exciting as a way to make it up to all who follow this story, so make sure to check back.**

The early morning air had a slight chill lingering in it, an ominous fog hovering just above the ground yet blanketing the vast vicinity of the large village. The sky still contained a tint of red as the spiky haired shinobi made his way to meet with the white-haired Jonin. The two always met in the same place, the place they met for the first time. That was a while ago though, when Naruto was a young boy with no idea of what a beast he was going to become in the future. Konoha's very own home-grown monster. The genin's pale arms were on show, despite wearing the orange tracksuit bottoms he was given by the village, he stuck with a short-sleeved black tee-shirt to go with it, something which he felt was much more suitable for a shinobi. Finally, the blonde arrived at the place of meeting. The white-haired man stood by a large stone as per usual as Naruto made his way to through the graveyard to meet him. Standing behind Kakashi another figure of a human caught the blonde's attention, it was a woman probably a few years younger than Kakashi, average height but strange with strange midnight-blue coloured hair and an extremely pale complexion (naturally pale or not? Naruto couldn't quite distinguish). The blue haired woman was always in the same place, crouching in front of a very small grave albeit that small grave was clearly the best kept grave in Konohagakure. He scratched his head, she was only another member of the damned village, nothing that interested him, really.  
"Kakashi-san, We are going to be late" The blonde stated.

_Meanwhile~_  
Being from the cursed family, he always knew things weren't going to be exactly normal for him whilst growing up, but he at least expected to be placed in a full team of shinobi when he graduated the academy. Mind you, Sasuke wasn't the least bit concerned about it, as long as he could gain the strength he need for the future having a team wasn't the slightest bit of an issue. However, to make it that one step worse, he was stuck in a room on his own with a certain pink-haired fan girl. It wasn't that he hated her, he just preferred her much more when she was out of his sight and couldn't be heard. Basically, as long as they had no contact, it wasn't a problem, at least that was what he worked out until this point in time.  
"Me, and you, In a team on our own, Sasuke-kun~" The girl was nearly singing, a sound that squawked in the Uchiha's ears.  
"We will not be alone. There will be a Jonin." The raven-haired boy replied in a monotone voice, '_What kind of Jonin turns up an hour late though.' _Sasuke fixed his cold glare onto the chalk board straight ahead of him, trying to blank out from the unbelievable situation he was placed in.

The Uchiha's glare was quickly interrupted as a short blonde boy entered the room silently, followed by a man who looked as if he were about to collapse to the floor, to sleep. Kakashi lifted his hand in the air, giving a lazy, half-assed, wave to the rookie genin. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?"  
"You are our Sensei then? What kind of Sensei turns up an hour late?!"  
Kakashi's drowsy eyes shot over to the culprit of the sentence, a pink haired Sakura Haruno whose face was plastered with a smug smile, controlling his inner feelings, Kakashi let out a smile,  
"My friend ,Naruto, and I were lost on the path of life." He bent down to her height, shocking the rookie as she found out just how intimidating a single eye glaring at her could be.  
"Any how..." He re-extended his legs, walking back over to the door followed loyally by the blonde, "Let us move this somewhere a bit more...open"

After Kakashi leading the group of genin's across the village, then up onto the roof of a large building, the four of them sat down with the two rookies being opposite from Naruto and Kakashi. In all honesty, Kakashi didn't have the intentions to train some rookies straight out of the academy, and he knew that Naruto wasn't best pleased with it either, but if they were going to be forced into it he needed to find out who exactly he would be watching over.  
"Since we are a team now, Let us introduce ourselves. I am Kakashi Hatake, I'm not particularly interested in sharing my likes, or dislikes but I have a lot of hobbies." He gave a nod, motioning to Naruto to begin.  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like and dislike has no meaning in this world, therefore I shall not share more than that"  
Next, it was the turn of Sakura,  
"Well... I'm Sakura Haruno. I really dislike it when my parents order me around, but I like..." She glanced over to the Uchiha, but in the corner of her eye she noticed the blonde. He seemed so much like a mystery, dashing... he looked around her age but had a stronger aura about it. "And in the future I will marry..." Her eyes darted off the dark-haired rookie.  
Finally, said rookie spoke up,  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike rather a lot, like wise what I like is very little. My future goal is not a dream, but an ambition, to take revenge, to kill a certain man."  
Kakashi rubbed behind his neck, how troublesome, a boy-obsessed girl who was clearly having trouble choosing between her 'future husband' but also a rookie obsessed with revenge. Not only that, it didn't seem as if Naruto was getting any more joy out of this than he was.  
"Now you all know each other, tomorrow at 6am meet us at the village bridge. I will explain then what is planned." His eyes watched the two rookies, though his mind was on Naruto. Unlike normally, Kakashi wasn't going to handle tomorrow but instead was going to push it on Naruto, not that the blonde knew this yet.


End file.
